


Amantes amentes

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Захватывало дух, кровь бурлила в жилах, а сердце едва не вылетало из груди. Это было похоже на безумие и на удавшуюся попытку прожить чью-то жизнь, ту, которой не могло быть на самом деле, до того она напоминала нарочитые страсти героев слезливых драм.Вот теперь точно самый первый раз для ОТП:)
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_PG13





	Amantes amentes

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте встречаются отсылки к работе команды fandom History Porn 2020 [...где ревность твоя и могущество твое?](https://sfb2020.diary.ru/p219807603.htm?oam#more1), но происходящее понятно из без нее. Разрешение автора получено.  
> Amantes amentes (лат.) — влюбленные безумны, название комедии немецкого поэта Габриэля Ролленгагена (XVI в.).

И снова был день, похожий на утро. И снова было солнце. 

Это была не медь, прикинувшаяся чем-то более драгоценным, чем она являлась на самом деле.

И не свинец, обращенный в золото посредством манипуляции с красным порошком.

Это было золото, проникающее даже под одеяло — а под одеялом Кит нашел, что Уилл Шекспир крепко обнимает его через грудь, уткнувшись лбом в спину и размеренно дыша. Не оборачиваясь, Кит знал, что Уилл улыбается во сне — в иной момент, с кем-то другим, Кита бы это взбесило.

Но не теперь.

Теперь его раздражало что-то, чего он никак не мог уловить — и хмурился спросонья.

Это был стук в дверь, как оказалось. Опять, опять, снова.

— Кто там? — хрипло каркнул Кит, и уткнулся лицом в подушку. — Кто ты и зачем рискуешь быть убитым мной?

— Я Дик Бербедж, — удивленно ответил Дик Бербедж и прекратил колотить.

***  
Голос за дверью отнюдь не принадлежал Уиллу, а тому, кому он мог принадлежать, — того быть в комнате Уилла не могло. Ведь разве не Уилл вчера так смешно шутил, что с ним ночует Марло? А выходило, что это вовсе не шутка. Интересно, кто та дама, что была вчера с Уиллом? Не так-то много высокородных театралок вращалось в их кругу. Может быть, леди Пенелопа? Не далее как вчера вечером на это намекнула Дику, кривя свои красивые алые губы, леди Фрэнсис. Ее золовка может таскаться по всяким кабакам и даже ночевать у простолюдинов, если взбредет в голову. Конечно, миледи сказала не так, но Дик понял, все, что имела в виду его хорошенькая знатная любовница?

Дик кашлянул, стараясь скрыть растерянность. А что, если Уилл не дурачился? Нет, глупость. Не может быть. Иначе… Не успев додумать свою мысль, Дик привычно откликнулся на подначку:

— И тебе доброе утро, Марло. Уилл дома?

***  
— Дома, — Кит почувствовал, как запекшиеся губы против воли расползаются в улыбку. Надо бы растолкать Уилла — пусть насладится ранним визитом дружка. Но все тело ныло, и казалось, что вместо хребта — простой смоленый канат, готовый согнуться от первого же движения. — Он лежит рядом со мной. Хочешь, разбужу его, и он откроет тебе?

Голос Кита стал елейным — сквозь едва сдерживаемый смех. Он обернулся, а после и вовсе сел, морщась. Уилл тоже выглядел так, что было ясно: этот день принесет ему не меньше искристых ощущений. Под глазом красовался налитый синяк, скула заплыла, и Кит не стал бы биться об заклад, что Шекспир сможет видеть обоими глазами.

И он подпихнул Уилла, снимая с себя его расслабленную руку. Одеяло поползло вниз, а Дик Бербедж осторожно постучал в дверь еще раз — после некоторого молчания.

***  
Назойливый звук, во сне превратившийся в мерно капающую воду, оказался тихим стуком в дверь. Открывать глаза не хотелось, тем более, что открыть их оба сразу не удалось. Озадаченный, Уилл потер не открывающийся глаз и ахнул от вспыхнувшей боли. И от того, что вспомнил все: и сумасшедший вчерашний день, и не менее безумный вечер, и то, что они с Китом творили и говорили друг другу. Вспомнил до мелочей — и щеки обожгло смущением и радостью.

Уилл улыбнулся и обнял Кита со спины.

— Давай пошлем к дьяволу того, кто опять околачивается у этой чертовой двери? — предложил шепотом. — Пусть убираются, я сегодня никого не хочу видеть.

— Уилл, ты там? С тобой все хорошо? Марло тебе ничего не сделал? Откроешь?

Уилл рассмеялся, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Кита. От судьбы не уйдешь, как ни старайся, даже если судьба приобрела черты Дика Бербеджа.

***  
— Я сделал с ним кое-что ужасное! — отмахиваясь от прижимающегося со спины Шекспира, громко ответил Кит, и закашлялся — оказалось, его плохо слушался голос. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что, Дик Бербедж! И неужели тебе все еще хочется войти сюда, в вертеп разврата?

Не выдержав, он рухнул набок и громко захохотал.

— Открой же своему неприкаянному другу… Пусть любуется.

Конечно же, Кит не собирался ничего скрывать, одеваться или приводить себя в порядок. Он предоставлял это солнцу — которого было как-то даже слишком много для поспевающей лондонской осени.

***  
Марло нес околесицу — был пьян, что ли? Накурился опять своего зелья, от которого голова шла кругом, и все становилось зыбким и неверным? Что за ерунда? Да Уилл никогда бы не позволил этому содомиту… Что бы не позволил Уилл, Дик представить не успел — дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался его друг: взъерошенный, обнаженный, если не считать обмотанной вокруг бедер тряпки, с огромным синяком во всю щеку. Глаз Уилла заплыл — он и видел-то наверняка с трудом. Значит, Марло не врал — напротив, нагло похвалялся тем, что издевался над его другом! Кровь бросилась Дику в лицо.

— Чертов ублюдок, — зарычал он, отодвигая Уилла в сторону, а тот смотрел так, будто ждал помощи. — Мерзавец, хлыщ, чеши себе кулаки в других местах… — начал Дик возмущенно, и осекся, потому что Марло лежал в постели Уилла и морщил нос — то ли от боли, то ли от смеха, и вид у него был такой же растрепанный и измотанный, как у Уилла, а в комнате царил настоящий хаос.

— Что?… Что тут у вас… — Дик заморгал и снова покраснел, еще гуще, случайно наткнувшись взглядом на отчетливо проступающие на белой коже Марло синяки. — Вы, вы… что…

***  
Дик, как птица, вертел головой по сторонам. Он был напуган, но успевал задавать вопросы, угрожать и… мучительно подозревать.

Для его куриных мозгов, состоящих из пыли и бесконечных женских отражений, это было более чем славно.

— Что — мы? — переспросил Кит, и улегся, закинув руку за голову. Он чувствовал, как мятущийся взгляд бедолаги Дика натыкается на каждую отметину, оставленную на коже со вчерашней ночи. Чувствовал, что взгляд Уилла невольно скользит следом. — Мы пишем пьесу — надо полагать, даже сейчас. А поиски Музы, милый Дик, порой приводят в очень неожиданные места… заставляют, к примеру, перевернуть стол. Или выломать дверь. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься избить меня, а?

И поманил Дика пальцем — заходи и не красней.

***   
Кит так очевидно красовался, а Дик был так очевидно сбит с толку и растерян, и так же очевидно страдал от этого, что Уилл не смог сдержать улыбки. Что бы там ни думал его друг, Уилл мог дать голову на отсечение, что действительность превышала все его возможные фантазии. Потому, переступив осторожно через осколки бутылки, со вчерашнего вечера так и валявшиеся на полу, Уилл приобнял Дика за плечи. Простое движение отдалось в скуле и виске, снова и снова напомнив о вчерашнем безумии — или о величайшем счастье?

— Мы с мастером Китом вчера весь день писали пьесу, а к ночи подрались с одним высокородным господином, который во что бы то ни стало хотел свести с нами счеты — должно быть, перепил или двинулся рассудком. Господин оказался ловчее, и как знать, чем бы закончилось дело, если бы не вмешалась квартирная хозяйка…

***   
Кит слушал, как завирает Уилл — и вылузгивал из его слов осколки правды, рассыпанные по полу, разбитые, будто вчерашняя винная бутылка. И тут же подхватывал — с охотой, привставая, заставляя Дика отводить глаза.

— Господин этот, достопочтенный гость, был и вправду безумен. Твой друг — такой же безумец, вот только он пока что не пытается меня убить или искалечить, быть может, зря. Когда пишешь пьесу с кем-то вроде меня, нужно всегда держать свой рассудок в кулаке — черт знает, чем все может кончиться…

Их с Уиллом общая околесица была такой слаженной, что от неизъяснимого удовольствия у Кита загорелись скулы. Надоедливая боль, не отступая, прекращала досаждать.

Дик Бербедж, поморгав ресницами, изрек по-детски высоким и ломким голосом:

— Ничего не понимаю! Если вам было так трудно, могли бы кликнуть за мной…

Едва обретя дар речи, Кит снова покатился со смеху.

***  
Уилл тоже не удержался — прыснул, выпустив Дика из полуобъятия, а потом и вовсе расхохотался, счастливо вторя Киту.

Дик крутил головой, недоумевая, спрашивал своим ломким голосом с явной обидой:

— Что, что вы… Почему вы смеетесь? Я сказал что-то не то, Уилл?

Уилл покачал головой, продолжая свое вранье — вдохновенное, радостное, подхватывая слова Кита, точно так же, как это было тогда, когда они писали пьесу, ныне разбросанную по всему его нищему дому:

— Нет-нет, ты вряд ли нам бы помог. Хозяйка позвала констебля, представь, он решил, что здесь кого-то убили — ведь из-за двери вытекало вино, бутыль с которым разбилась во время драки. Ты только представь: перепутать кровь с вином!

Кит все смеялся, а Уиллу безумно, безудержно хотелось его поцеловать.

***   
Кит поднялся с постели, расправляя плечи. Может, ему и хотелось бы пройтись перед Диком ровной походкой, показав тем самым, что поэты, чья работа над пьесой была прервана так внезапно и нагло, запросто справились и без него. Но куда проще и правдивее среди золотистой, солнечной, полуголодной, полусонной лжи были синяки на коже и ощущения, отдающие в самом основании хребта при каждом шаге.

Он перестал притворяться, пробираясь мимо разрушенного, будто римский храм, стола, к последней из оставшихся бутылок. Где-то здесь, среди разбросанной в неведомой древности (позавчера?!) одежды, могла найтись трубка вместе с кошельком, где еще оставалось немного табака.

— Ты не хочешь одеться, Марло? — зачем-то робко спросил Дик, и покосился было на постель, отыскивая место, где бы присесть. Конечно, он передумал тут же.

Кит наклонился, вороша одежду, и взглянул на него поверх плеча:

— А что? Мы с Уиллом теперь вроде постельных компаньонов. Его, судя по всему, мой вид не смущает — даже под одеялом.

***   
От возмущения брови Дика полезли вверх, он хотел сказать колкость в ответ, но передумал.

Если говорить откровенно, как на исповеди, то Дик не просто чувствовал себя лишним, он отчетливо понимал, стоя посреди разгромленной комнаты перед обнаженным Марло и едва прикрывшим свою наготу Уиллом, что вторгся туда, куда его не просили, застал нечто тайное, непонятное и пугающее. 

Пусть была драка, о ней говорили синяки на теле Марло — множество синяков! — и заплывшая скула Уилла. 

Пусть этот разгром был вызванным неожиданным вторжением какого-то незнакомца, и Дик мог бы поклясться, что этот незнакомец был из тех, кто вечно трется возле Марло — уж у них с Уиллом в приятелях таких придурков не водилось! 

Но было еще что-то, что смущало сильнее, чем Марло, вертящий своим тощим, голым, усыпанным синяками задом перед глазами. 

И Дику хотелось уйти прямо сейчас, предоставив этих двоих разбираться между собой. Но Уилл был его другом, и, возможно, все еще нуждался в помощи — ведь не зря папаша предупреждал, что оставаться наедине с Марло опасно. Вот, пожалуйста, подтверждение!

Дик кашлянул, снова и снова стараясь не смотреть, не видеть мелькающего перед глазами бесстыдства, перевел взгляд на Уилла:

— Вам точно не нужна помощь?

***  
— Нужна, — ответил Кит за Уилла, прежде, чем тот успел раскрыть рот. — Ты очень нужен нам, Дик, для многих важных дел и поручений… Например…

Он замолчал, предоставляя Уиллу шанс как-то утешить друга. Трубка нашлась, чуть погодя нашелся и табак — оставалось прикурить, чтобы Дик Бербедж вконец решил, что попал в Аид, или хотя бы его преддверие, где никого не истязают, но исправно дымят и обещают как следует ощупать все имеющиеся грешки. Таких, как этот малый, Кит встречал. Правда, большинство дурачков, еще не нюхнувших жизни и думающих, что грозные отцы способны возиться с ними до конца чьих-либо дней, были значительно младше Дика.

Уилл молчал. Дик раскрыл рот и тут же закрыл его. Кит, облокотившись на край перевернутого стола, закурил от зажженного только что светца и расслабленно выпустил дым из горла.

Вглядываясь в алеющие гладкие щеки этого удивительного идиота, Кит вздохнул:

— Ты поможешь нам раздобыть немного еды и привести себя в порядок. Как видишь, твоему другу здорово досталось накануне. И я прекрасно вижу и слышу, о чем ты думаешь — что я попытаюсь тут же растлить Уилла или даже подвергнуть его насилию, стоит тебе отвернуться…

— Откуда тебе знать, о чем я думаю? — потрясенно переспросил и вовсе потерявший последние крохи способности мыслить Дик.

— Мне помогает Дьявол, — просто объяснил Кит.

***   
Дик вспыхнул, будто светец, зажженный Китом. Он свел брови к переносице и посмотрел на Уилла, потом вновь на Кита — с такой растерянностью, что Уилл испытал укол совести. Ведь если говорить по правде, так это он начал подначивать друга, а Кит только продолжил — но грозил довести дело до того, что бедняга Дик сбежит, вывалив чудом державшуюся после вчерашнего в петлях дверь.

Дик снова глянул на Уилла, закусив губу, а потом все-таки махнул рукой — некрасивый, растерянный жест обиженного ребенка и сделал шаг к выходу.

— Иди-ка ты к черту, Марло, со своими шуточками… — выдавил он уже почти на пороге.

Уилл торопливо окликнул друга:

— Стой, Дик, погоди! Прости… Ты и вправду нужен, и вправду для того, что сказал Кит. Помоги нам… Пожалуйста…

***   
В ответ на грубость Кит только приподнял брови и затянулся поглубже. Сквозь завесу полупрозрачного дыма он наблюдал, как Дик Бербедж борется с желанием сбежать, а Уилл удерживает его, будто мать — непутевое дитя.

Дик легко впадал в отчаяние и так же легко утешался — пусть даже рядом не оказывалось ни прекрасных леди, ни чуть менее прекрасных, но доступных шлюшек.

— Вот так всегда, — Кит сделал вид, что его охватывает отчаяние. — Стоит мне начать говорить серьезно, как меня тут же обвиняют в шутовстве. Мистер Бербедж, постойте — я не собираюсь глумиться над вашим без сомнения острым умом и незапятнанной честью. Мой Дьявол — мое дело, ваши мысли — ваше.

Покусав губы, Дик смилостивился, хоть прежнее недоверие все еще пролегало морщинками через его чистое чело:

— Ну хорошо. Только не втягивай меня в эти твои… похождения, Марло. И Уилла не втягивай. Он мой друг, и я не хочу, чтобы у него были неприятности из-за тебя…

***  
— По правде сказать, — вздохнул Уилл, — я думаю, что все случилось из-за меня. Это я втянул Кита в историю, да-да, я знаю, что ты не поверишь, но, получается, так оно и есть…

Он говорил вдохновенно, перебегая взглядом с Кита на Дика и обратно. Любовался Китом, — не мог не любоваться, и удивлялся этому, и безмерно радовался, пытаясь, одновременно утешить Дика, нахохлившегося, будто больной птенец.

— И потому Кит остался со мной ночевать вчера и пострадал куда больше моего. — Уилл поймал себя на том, что говорит с Диком, как, бывало, говорил с сыном, и устыдился этого. — Нам нужны немного вина и еды, пара свечей и чернила…

Он поискал глазами собственный кошелек, но не нашел даже своей одежды среди разметанных, будто ураганом, вещей. — У тебя есть… деньги? Я верну, как только ты придешь.

***   
Дик слушал Уилла, и проклюнувшиеся между ними усилиями Марло обида и недоверие развеивались по ветру. Уилл был его другом и был подкупающе-искренним — именно сейчас, когда ему нужна была помощь. Ему и Марло, но второе было несущественно. Дик замахал руками, окончательно сконфузившись от предложения Уилла:

— Что ты, Уилл, что ты, я же по дружбе, я же сам пришел, сам предложил, не надо… денег. И добавил, уже на самом пороге, в порыве внезапного дурачества и не без желания досадить Марло:

— Если только… Ты ведь расскажешь мне потом о той красотке, что у тебя была вчера, ладно?

***  
— А я видел ее, — внезапно даже для самого себя сказал Кит, взмахнув этим признанием в том, чего не было и быть не могло, так завлекающе, что Дик просто не мог не заглотить наживку, как добрая, глупая, доверчивая рыба. — Она, эта подружка нашего с тобой общего приятеля, как раз уходила, когда я явился к нему без приглашения…

Уилл хотел было что-то сказать, но Кит махнул рукой — не надо скромничать, ведь мы все знаем, что юбки от тебя без ума.

— Ох, и кто же это? — просиял Дик, будто ему достался неожиданный подарок. — Расскажи, расскажи, Марло, ведь ты всех в Лондоне знаешь!

Хитро сощурившись сквозь дым, Кит покачал головой:

— Ну, нет. Я и без того чуть не выдал Уилла с потрохами. Но скажу тебе — сейчас он влюблен по самые уши, и его избранница страстно отвечает ему взаимностью. Он рассказал мне кое-что, кое-какие секреты насчет того, чем они здесь занимались, пока то ты, то я пытались им помешать.

***  
Обернувшись на пороге, Дик не сдерживал ни торжествующей улыбки, ни ликования. Так он и знал! Ну, конечно же, так и должно быть, не мог Уилл проводить все время с Марло. Как и не мог Марло его соблазнить, сколько бы ни старался, сколько бы ни вертел перед Уиллом голой задницей и прочими, мягко говоря, не очень соблазнительными частями тела.

Развернувшись к Уиллу, Дик схватил его за локоть — взволнованно, радостно:

— Я все понимаю, ты не скажешь ее имени, но это какая-то высокородная дама, Уилл, да? Мне вчера довелось услышать… Я так и думал, что сплетня не пустая? И какова она, хороша собой, горяча?

Знай наших, Марло, знай! Это тебе не твои бледные содомиты! 

Уилл отмалчивался, улыбаясь отчего-то смущенно, в другой раз Дик, может, и отступил бы, но не сегодня, не перед ухмыляющимся от уха до уха Марло.

— Хоть цвет глаз, волос скажи, Уилл?

Уилл вдруг вспыхнул, будто Дик задал самый неудобный в мире вопрос:

— Она блондинка, Дик, и очень, очень горяча, ты прав… Ступай уже, не ровен час сюда опять заявится хозяйка с констеблями…

Дик торжествующе глянул на Марло, а тот фыркнул, как кот, и скулы его почему-то тоже тронул яркий рваный румянец.

Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, — размышлял Дик, спускаясь по лестнице через ступеньку, — что Марло могут смутить разговоры о женских прелестях…

***  
Удаляющиеся шаги Дика, звучавшие боевитой дробью, призывали отнюдь не к ретираде. Кит закрыл дверь. Ходить, и даже подолгу стоять на ногах, было не так-то легко, и он медленно, осторожно вернулся к кровати, докуривая трубку.

В комнате все так же пахло вином, розовым маслом и табаком. Уилл все так же краснел и ерошил волосы на затылке.

Кит все так же разглядывал его, словно впервые.

— А что, и впрямь так уж горяча твоя девка? — спросил он с кривой ухмылочкой, покусывая глиняную трубку. И, поманив Уилла этой же трубкой, добавил: — Так и знай, когда Бербедж вернется, я расскажу ему еще много тайн этой особы. Уверяю, он будет подцеплен на крючок и растрезвонит всей столице о твоей удали…

***  
Уилл вдруг понял, ясно, как осенний день, заглядывающий в его каморку под крышей, что все, происходящее между ними с Китом, для Кита столь же важно, как и для него самого. Все, что казалось немыслимым еще позавчера, безумным вчера, все, чему он не мог бы найти названия. Это не было похотью, но не было и любовью в том смысле, который вкладывал в это слово счастливчик Дик Бербедж. И в то же время все было просто, так просто, как бывает только в сказках или пьесах: Кит позвал его — и он подошел.

— Просто огонь, — Уилл убрал с лица Кита нависшую прядь — все еще не веря своему открытию, любуясь острыми чертами, серыми глазами, испытующе, вопросительно смотрящими на него. И чувствуя смертельную, неодолимую тягу, прижался губами к пересохшим, покрытым коркой губам.

— Мне кажется, я искал такую… такого… всю жизнь.

***  
Зная, что сделает Уилл, с того самого мгновения, когда их взгляды встретились в присутствии незваного гостя, Кит все равно охнул и подался назад — только затем, чтобы тут же ответить на поцелуй с удвоенным пылом.

Сквозь усталость, сквозь боль, сквозь то, что могло быть принято за пресыщенность только в минуту, когда они с Уиллом не касались друг друга.

Кит качнулся вперед так резко, что ударился зубами о зубы Уилла. Не замечая этого, он лишь усилил напор, задохнувшись и ощутив, как волна мурашек пробегает вниз по спине.

— Неужто тебе было так мало тех, кто был? — прошептал, крепко перехватив Уилла за шею сзади, и не позволяя отодвинуться ни на дюйм. — Какой же ты, оказывается, похотливый кобель, Уилл Шекспир…

Конечно же, ничего больше произойти не могло. Иначе они оба нашли бы в этой постели не только разрешение новой, надвигающейся на них с неумолимостью Фатума жаркой волны, но и свою нелепую смерть, о которой потом какие-то лодыри еще долго сочиняли бы нескладные песенки.

***   
Кит был прав: такого с Уиллом не случалось еще никогда. Не осталось прежних страхов, и прежних сомнений, не осталось ничего более. Здесь и сейчас были только они двое, только их любовь.

— А ты не страшишься этого? — смеялся он, отвечая вопросом на вопрос, и обнимая, так же, как целовал: словно не было двух безумных ночей, усталости до дрожи в ногах. — Я такой только с тобой, мастер Кит, и, боюсь, тебя мне всегда будет мало… Но если мы не прекратим, то умрем? Какой будет счастливый конец… Куда счастливей, чем у нашего Ардена…

Он болтал глупости, продолжая касаться Кита, продолжая его обнимать, не в силах оторваться.

***  
Захватывало дух, кровь бурлила в жилах, а сердце едва не вылетало из груди. Это было похоже на безумие и на удавшуюся попытку прожить чью-то жизнь, ту, которой не могло быть на самом деле, до того она напоминала нарочитые страсти героев слезливых драм.

Вот, оказывается, каково им было сплетаться в объятиях со своими возлюбленными?

Кит отпрянул, выворачиваясь из ищущих рук Уилла, и прижался спиной к стене, часто дыша приоткрытым ртом.

— Не страшусь. Я хочу этого, — серьезно сказал он, слепо нашаривая выпущенную из руки трубку. — Я жалею о том, что мое тело не так выносливо, как мой разум, и я не могу сейчас же сделать с тобой все то, что уже давно сделал в моем воображении.

Он был болезненно, почти противоестественно возбужден — и постель, нагретая солнцем, показалась прохладной.

***  
— Я тоже хотел бы этого, — отвечал Уилл просто, чувствуя в руках пустоту. Тот, кого он любил, был рядом, и все же — недостижимо далеко. — Чтобы в один миг. Я даже читал нечто подобное у одного из авторов, итальянцев, кажется, и тогда мне это показалось пустыми бреднями. Как можно хотеть умереть — от любви? Теперь я прекрасно понимаю, как, мастер Кит. И совсем не понимаю себя. А ты? У тебя было — вот так, чтобы ты не мог оторваться от того, кого любишь?

Он сыпал вопросами и признаниями, словно в бреду, и видел себя и Кита со стороны: взъерошенных, тяжело дышащих, разъединенных и тянущихся друг к другу, чтобы вновь сплестись.

***   
Кит и вправду задумался, позабыв, как дышать, и понял это не сразу. А поняв — рассмеялся, потому что так и не вспомнил ничего, чем можно было бы козырнуть, что можно было бы бросить в лицо зарвавшемуся влюбленному, для которого не Атлант и не Геракл держали теперь свод земной — а его любовь.

Вертя в руках трубку, Кит пожал плечами.

— Было, что я не мог оторваться от того, кого хотел. Это похоже на пьесу или поэму, которую хочется писать, потому что само написание приносит величайшее блаженство, но не то, что получится в итоге… Но есть и обратная сторона — написанное и оконченное разочаровывает по сравнению с ожиданием, что нарастает строчка за строчкой. Порой бывает так, что гораздо больше удовольствия приносят мгновения до того, как ты кончишь, чем те, что тянутся и тянутся после. Кажется, это я понял и усвоил хорошо… Но никогда не называл это любовью. Любовь — это не только похоть, но и жертвенность. То, о чем так любят рассуждать добрые христиане. Любовь — когда хочешь отдавать, и, отдавая, вывернуть свои кишки наизнанку.

***   
Кит держал в руках трубку, как меч, будто оборонялся от Уилла, от его признаний, от его желания, а может, и от самого себя. Но Уилл не собирался отступать, напротив, сказанное Китом только уверяло его: происходит нечто необычное, то, что случается раз в жизни, если случается вообще.

— А если… если едва окончив, снова хочешь еще и еще, хочешь стать с другим единым целым, хочешь не отрываться никогда, и вовсе не потому, что жаждешь только его тела? — Уилл вжимал Кита в стенку, и сам того не понимал. Сглотнул, облизывая губы, чувствуя дрожь, пронизывающую все тело, так и не решившись больше прикоснуться к Киту, будто тот в одночасье стал святыней. — Жертвенность? Чем же нужно пожертвовать, чтобы отличить любовь от похоти?

***  
— Собой, — просто ответил Кит, ни на миг не задумавшись. И без паузы, словно речи лились из него, как вода из выбитого в камне источника, продолжил: — Всем, что составляет человеческое существо. И немногие способны на это, а еще меньшее число может делать это не из глупости. Поэты любят воспевать любовь как безумие, а на самом деле — наибольшее безумие это любить, и полностью осознавать, что ты готов отдать за эту любовь. И это страшнее всего, согласен?

Он усмехнулся, и ему стало легче обретать почву под ногами.

Так радовался бы недолгой отсрочке висельник, поддернутый над землей.

Дверь с треском распахнулась.

— Ох, Уилл, это было задачей — раздобыть вам чернила в такую пору, скажу я тебе! — вопил Дик торжествующе, а множество свертков едва не вываливались у него из рук. — Но куда большей задачей было не думать о той прекрасной даме, которая у тебя была вчера. У меня столько вопросов… — Он вдруг осекся, уставившись на две сцепленные фигуры. — Уилл… Марло! Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь драться, на этот раз друг с другом?

— Я понял, — усмехнулся Кит вновь выпавшим на его долю подозрениям, глядя на Уилла, — и только на него. — Нужно все рассказать твоему другу. Чтобы он понял, что мы не собираемся драться… Надо, чтобы он узнал всю правду о твоей подружке — какова она, что и как любит, какие речи нашептывает тебе на ухо. И тогда станет ясно, что мы не стали бы соперничать ни за сцену, ни уж тем более — за эту особу. Я с ней нахожусь в мире и, с позволения сказать, гармонии. Мы с ней часто встречаемся.

Уилл моргнул, наконец, отстраняясь от Кита, снова облизал губы, растянув их в подобии улыбки:

— Да, мастер Марло знает мою вчерашнюю гостью исключительно хорошо. Пожалуй, как себя самого.

Дик присвистнул.

— Ого, Марло, я даже не думал что у тебя в знакомых такие высокородные особы. Расскажешь мне, кто она, вы оба, расскажите же, умираю от любопытства.

Стол все еще лежал, поверженный во прах, и Дик бросил свертки прямо на постель.

***  
— Эта особа пользуется несомненным успехом в свете — и да, у нее множество высокородных приятелей. Она очень часто бывает на виду, и ты, Дик, уж точно встречаешь ее время от времени — как и все мы, — начал Кит, легко перекинувшись на шутки, и так же легко сменив задумчивое выражение лица на бездумно-веселое. — Кое-кто считает, что она очень красива, но…

Дик перебил его почти сразу же, позабыв об осторожности — и сел на постель так близко к Киту, что запросто мог бы заразиться от него разрушительными миазмами содомского греха:

— Но ведь она прекрасна, да, да?

— Кое-кто так считает, — настоял на своем Кит и подмигнул. — Например, наш с тобой друг. Но его мнение разделяют далеко не все… Так же, как не все считают эту таинственную незнакомку семи пядей во лбу.

— Но ведь женщине далеко не обязательно быть умной, — не слишком уверенно протянул Дик, краснея от собственных умственных усилий. — Главное совсем другое…

Кит махнул рукой.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Бербедж. Я даже слышал нелепейший слух, что эта дама окончила Кембридж, подумать только.

Окончание фразы утонуло в искреннем, звонком хохоте Дика.

***  
— Да, — сказал Уилл, в который раз подхватывая падающую реплику, и удивляясь, как плетется кружево их совместной с Китом пьесы, их пьесы о них самих. — Представь себе, мне она тоже говорила, что получила степень магистра, и да, она умна так же, как и красива, и я не знаю, что больше меня притягивает: ее ум, ее прекрасные серые глаза или то, насколько она горяча в постели.

И хотя никто из них не врал нынче, Дик, конечно, не поверил ни единому слову. Он смеялся, забывшись, хлопал Кита по голому колену и тут же отдергивал ладонь.

— Ну, вы даете, парни, ну, даете… Насмешили! — И утирая слезы, тут же прибавлял, с истинно детским любопытством: — А, что, правда так хороша, Уилл? Я слышал о ней, о твоей прелестнице, теперь почти не сомневаюсь, что сплетня о ней: она похотлива, как кошка в течке… Говорила, правда, одна дама, которая не то чтобы к ней благосклонна… А вот скажи, Уилл, это правда?

Кит непроницаемо поблескивал глазами, а Уилл отвечал, улыбаясь, и говорить правду было легко и приятно:

— Да, Дик, пожалуй, я тебе так скажу: ни одна женщина с ней не сравнится…

***   
Не сдержавшись, Кит присвистнул:

— Неужели не врешь, Уилл? Быть может, твои похвалы — плод только созревшего увлечения, а не присущей тебе в остальные моменты правдивости? Ведь так бывает — новизна подменяет собой совершенство, и совершенным кажется то, что наиболее ново, хотя по сути старое мало чем от него отличается…

Дик, приложив еще одно усилие, — на сей раз, чтобы не смеяться, — продолжал:

— Мне вот тоже кажется, что Уилл влюбился в эту красавицу… Но может быть, она того стоит — если все, что вы мне тут рассказываете, правда. Ох, и повезло тебе, дружище, что такая женщина обратила на тебя внимание! Расскажи, как ты вообще смог покорить ее, заставить прийти в это, прости, логово? Я слыхал, что она любит подобные места, но не верил, потому что и это рассказала мне не благосклонная к ней… леди. Выходит, никто не соврал ни слова?

***  
— Да, — сказал Уилл обоим сразу, чувствуя, как пылают щеки, — ты прав, я влюбился без памяти. И это было не так уж сложно. Дама, о которой мы с вами говорим, так хороша, что затмила собою всех, кого я знавал до этих пор. Она — особенная и единственная, я уверен, что больше такой никогда не встречу. Да и не захочу встречать.

Игра, затеянная ими, будоражила кровь.

— Ты спрашиваешь, как я ее заманил в эту конуру? Никак, она пришла сама, из-за моих стихов — она так и сказала.

Дик недоверчиво качал головой:

— Ничего себе, Уилл, поделишься, из-за каких строчек она к тебе пришла? На какие приманки ловятся подобные райские пташки? — А потом вдруг сорвался с места, заметался по комнате — под его сапогом хрустнул черепок вчерашнего кувшина. — Я хочу за нее выпить, за эту леди! Она того стоит! Вот ты, Марло, не знаешь, и не можешь того знать, а таким счастливым, как нынче, я не видел Уилла уже очень, очень давно! — И тут же добавлял безо всякого перехода: — Да есть у тебя хоть один стакан, Уилл?

***  
— Эта женщина явно не в себе. Провести здесь ночь, да еще и нахваливать твою писанину, Шекспир… Видно, и она к тебе неравнодушна. Может, ты ее ублажал как-то по-особенному, и она никогда прежде ничего подобного не испытывала? Или все еще сложнее, и раньше леди приглашала тебя к себе для того же, вот только ты по какой-то причине избегал ее?

Вопросы спутывались, сплетались и прорастали в душу, как пронырливые корни деревьев, способные расщепить и землю, и камень. Кит знал, о чем спрашивает — а Уилл знал, что отвечать, и это напоминало то ли шуточную дуэль на словах, то ли драку всерьез на шпагах.

Где убиты будут двое, где двое останутся живы.

— Кстати, стаканов нет, — ненадолго отвлекся Кит, и пододвинулся к Уиллу вплотную, пользуясь тем, что на кровати они опять остались вдвоем. — Их украл тот сумасшедший. Все до единого, так что придется пить из горла… Да, Шекспир, а ты не думаешь, что наш гость тоже без ума от твоей зазнобы, и именно потому решил прибить тебя, проходя мимо?

***  
— Ай, ну вас к черту, так хочется выпить, что мне кажется, я не хлебал бы только из ночного горшка! — радостно возвестил Дик, найдя, наконец, то, что искал — пузатую глиняную бутыль, еще одну из уцелевших посреди разгрома.

— Ну, будь здоров, ты, Уилл, и твоя белокурая красотка! — Дик, раскрасневшийся, как все они, приложился к бутылке и сделал хороший глоток. — Рад за тебя, друже, пусть она заходит сюда почаще, да и театр не забывает!

— Мне кажется, она на это намекала, — Уилл принял из рук Дика бутылку. Голова шла кругом — и Уилл не знал, что его больше пьянило: близость Кита, затеянная ими игра или глоток вина, оказавшегося пряным и сладким, неимоверно крепким для того, кто не ел ничего вторые сутки и не спал почти столько же. — Но я опасался, что она играет со мной, обманет и выставит на осмеяние.- Он покосился на Кита и улыбнулся. — Но теперь знаю, что это не так. Или мне кажется, что знаю…

***   
Кит выхватил бутылку из руки Уилла и быстро отпил — глоток получился таким большим, что вино потекло по подбородку. Коротко рассмеявшись своей неловкости, он обтер лицо ладонью и заговорил, усевшись так, чтобы было не слишком больно:

— Помнишь, она говорила тебе, что любовь — это умение жертвовать тем, что у тебя есть? Так вот, Уилл Шекспир, у тебя есть доброе имя и что-то вроде чести — так попробуй пожертвовать ими, или хотя бы предложить даме в качестве подарка. Или ты опасаешься, что кто-то из ее поклоников окажется проворнее и наглее?

— Ого, так у тебя есть соперники?! — ахнул Дик, ерзая на месте от любопытства. — Марло, и откуда только ты знаешь все это?

Кит скромно потупился и протянул бутылку Дику.

— Я ведь говорил, что мы с нашей загадочной леди неплохо ладим.

— И…ты сказал — жертвовать собой? — Дик отпил вина, и закашлялся, передавая тут же, без перерыва бутылку Уиллу. — Ну, ты как скажешь, Марло! Даже не думал, что в тебе есть это… Любовь — это радовать другого и радоваться самому, не слушай его, Уилл, а то он насоветует, хоть вешайся! — Дик улыбался, раскрасневшись, отбрасывал с лица прядь. — А я вот тоже влюбился, знаете, парни! Жаль, вот не ровня она мне, как и твоя дамочка, Уилл, и замужем… Но тс-с-с! Ни-ко-му!

— Никому, — кивнул Уилл со всей серьезностью, на какую способен лишь смертельно пьяный и смертельно влюбленный. Как вышло, что с двух глотков ему удалось надраться? И было ли это важно? Он развернулся к Киту, глядя прямо глаза, вспомнив о Дике и тут же позабыв. — Как ты хочешь, чтобы я пожертвовал?

***  
— Я? — изобразив крайнюю степень удивления, Кит вскинул брови. Бутылка вновь оказалась у него — и он отпил, не почувствовав вкуса вина за вкусом взыгравшего в крови азарта. Уилл не понимал, к чему мог привести риск — или, напротив, понимал слишком хорошо? Можно было не подыгрывать, но Кит слишком хотел играть, чтобы упустить шанс, подброшенный их общим безумием. — Отчего же ты спрашиваешь у меня, Орфей? Спросил бы у своей леди.

— И то верно! — пьяновато поддакнул Бербедж. — Он тебе сейчас скажет пойти да утопиться в Темзе, чтобы доказать женщине, что любишь ее… Вместо того, чтобы доставлять ей и себе удовольствие!

Кит смотрел на Уилла, не отрываясь, и все сильнее сжимал горлышко бутылки.

— Порадуй. Обратись к ней открыто. Скажи о том, что чувствуешь, в присутствии третьего.

***   
Они все были пьяны, даже Кит, и это было так странно, и так нелепо, что Уилл рассмеялся. 

— Кого же мне еще спрашивать, мастер Кит, если ты знаешь этого… эту девушку куда лучше, чем я? Можно сказать, вы как близнецы…

Дик снова заливисто захохотал:

— Ну, Уилл, ну шутник, это ж надо такое придумать — близнецы!

Дик все смеялся, а Уилл смотрел на Кита и думал, что сошел с ума. А еще — что не было сумасшедшего счастливей его.

— Выходит, я должен сказать ей так: «Я люблю тебя, и ты это знаешь»? Так, Кит? Сказать всем, что я люблю тебя?

В комнате вдруг повисла такая тишина, что было слышно, как в углу чем-то настойчиво шелестит мышь. Дик переводил взгляд с одного на другого, и глаза у него сделались на миг большими и несчастными, а потом он снова расхохотался, толкая Кита в плечо:

— Чудные вы сегодня какие! Ладно, Уилл, он-то влюбился, с него взятки гладки! А ты, Марло, чего дуркуешь, или тоже… того? С Уиллом на пару?

***  
Смерив Дика внимательным взглядом, Кит серьезно кивнул. Он здорово опьянел, хоть они на троих не выпили много — но суть была не в этом. Суть открывалась, как плохо забинтованная рана — с болью и кровью, но в то же время с упоением, которое приходит при некоторых видах боли, врастающих в тело так, что начинает казаться — они и есть его неотъемлемая часть.

— Да, — кивнул он, и пододвинулся к Уиллу вплотную, скользнув ладонью по его бедру — до самого колена. Уилл дернулся, но не стал отшатываться — надолго ли тебя хватит, пастушок? — Да, именно так, мой друг. Что только ни происходит с теми, кто делит на двоих бумагу, перо, слова и вино. Это — лучше причастия. Это — как будто пробуешь чью-то плоть и кровь.

***  
Уилл вздрогнул — от того, что совсем не ожидал прикосновения, и от того, что хотел его больше всего на свете. Жаркая волна следовала за ладонью Кита — вверх, вверх, и пришлось сомкнуть колени, чтобы не выдать себя. Впрочем, все было напрасным, если… «Если он меня поцелует, — подумал Уилл, и облизал ставшие сухими губы, — если он меня поцелует, я отвечу, и будь что будет!»

Уилл мало что слышал за шумом крови, но у Кита был более внимательный слушатель. Дик сидел, чуть сдвинув брови, с выражением крайней сосредоточенности, какая бывает у сильно пьяных и сильно озадаченных людей. Он — видел. Он следил за ладонью Кита так, будто она была живым существом, обладавшим собственной, и — возможно — злой волей.

— Э-э-э, нет… Какое причастие? — изрек, он, наконец, некуртуазно и громко икнув. — Ты, Марло, говори, да не заговаривайся!

***  
— Я недоговариваю, напротив, — возразил Кит и убрал руку, но только для того, чтобы завести ее назад, и легко пробежаться пальцами по спине Уилла вдоль хребта. Чтобы почувствовать, как подбирается все его тело. Увидеть неловкое движение коленей, поймать взгляд искоса.

Боишься? 

Всегда можно сделать так, чтобы не было страшно.

Дик Бербедж, вконец сбитый с толку, с подозрением щурился, и повторил глоток, чуть не поперхнувшись.

— И что же ты недоговариваешь? — просипел он, закашлявшись. — Не уверен, хочу ли знать это наверняка, твои… глупости, из этих самых…

Кит покачал головой и взял у него бутылку:

— Нет. Просто твой друг Уилл Шекспир уже давно мечтал меня оттрахать, ты это знал?

***  
— Ой, Марло, — Дик махнул рукой, кривясь, будто от оскомы. — Ты слишком много о себе мнишь, если думаешь, что Уиллу твои мослы могут быть хоть каплю интересны. Не все же такие, как ты!

Вот оно. Момент истины. Тот самый момент, про который говорил Кит, тот самый, который может перевернуть жизнь. Уилл даже дышать перестал — так ему стало отчаянно. Страшно и весело, так, словно он уже шагнул в пропасть, и теперь летел, а все вокруг со свистом проносилось мимо него.

Он улыбнулся, поддаваясь ласкающим пальцам.

— Уилл, ну скажи же ты ему, это же просто смешно!

— Да, — ответил Уилл, — хотел. И хочу.

Дик снова икнул и по-совиному, не мигая, уставился на них обоих.

А потом вскочил, махнув рукой и побрел к выходу, отчего-то высоко поднимая ноги.

— Да ну вас, черти, голову морочите! А я хотел о даме спросить, о своем рассказать, а вы! — он кривился и высоко забирал в конце каждой фразы. — И это вместо благодарности! Дурацкие шуточки! Уилл! — обернулся уже на пороге. — Когда выгонишь эту свою мосластую кралю, приходи в театр, мне так много нужно тебе всего рассказать! Обо всем…

***  
Можно было рассмеяться, чтобы скрыть то, чего не стоило показывать даже Уиллу из-под снятой кожи. Тем более ему. Можно было промолчать, сделав вид, что все идет, как надо и куда надо — или же совсем не так и не туда, но какая к черту разница.

Можно было сделать столько всего, и так по-разному, но Кит сглупил, упиваясь своей глупостью.

Он сказал, глядя на Уилла, и совсем забыв о существовании Дика, Томаса, Неда Аллена, трактира под розой, молчания под розой, разврата под розой и даже самого себя:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что если бы ответ был иным, мы бы попрощались надолго?

Это было так глупо, неосмотрительно, беззащитно и нарочито, что ему могло бы сделаться смешно или стыдно — если бы эти чувства теперь существовали.

***  
— Приходи! — со значением повторил Дик и шагнул за порог. Уилл тут же забыл о нем, как успел забыть о ночном госте, от чьего кулака боль плескалась в голове, будто остатки вина в кувшине. Как успел позабыть о «Театре», о недописанной пьесе, о том, что перевалило за полдень и желудок сводило от голода. Он забыл обо всем, ведь значение имело только одно.

Уилл кивнул.

— Знаю.

Он мог бы сказать многое, но слова не имели значения даже для них, хотя они оба были поэтами. И Уилл сделал то, что хотел очень давно, до того, как Дик принес им свои дары: взял Кита за подбородок и поцеловал. Медленно, нежно, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением.

***  
«Наверное, именно так он целует своих девушек», — вдруг подумалось Киту, и эта мысль прошибла хребет неприятным, неожиданным холодком. В этом было что-то новое, чуждое, неизведанное — прикосновение пальцев к колючему от здорово отросшей щетины подбородку, прикосновение губ к губам, могущее показаться боязливым, если бы не то, что сказал и сделал Уилл только что.

Вечность назад.

Холодок сменился шквальным жаром — пушечный залп в сердце, пожары, охватывающие каждую кость и каждую жилу, битва, равной которой не знала история.

— Я уйду немного позже, — с трудом оторвавшись от Уилла, скороговоркой шепнул Кит и поцеловал — на этот раз сам, жестко, быстро, без лишних рассуждений. Так, как любил. Теперь наверняка. — Но ты должен прийти на встречу со мной… К «Зеленому человеку». Дня через два. Я буду там, обещаю. И мы продолжим — это обещаю тоже.


End file.
